


Heathrow Adventures

by Doctorwhogirl13



Category: British Actor RPF
Genre: Gen, One Shot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-08-08
Updated: 2013-08-08
Packaged: 2017-12-22 20:34:33
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,540
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/917741
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Doctorwhogirl13/pseuds/Doctorwhogirl13
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>I am late for my plane at Heathrow airport, but my misfortune turns out to be a good thing.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Heathrow Adventures

**Author's Note:**

> This first part is all true. It was actually what happened to me when I was coming back to the States from my vacation in London. But of course, my bored imagination took my situation, and came up with another whole scenario. And I just now typed it up. So here you go!

I was pissed. Ok, a bit more than pissed. I was also exhausted, and had not had any coffee or tea yet. And it was 8:20am, and the day was already not going well. I had been visiting London during the past week, and unfortunately it was time for me to be heading back to the States. Except there was one problem. My flight left at 8:30, and I wasn’t even at the airport yet. You ever have one of those days, where everything seems to be moving as slow as possible, especially when you are in a hurry? Yup, that was my morning. I had left my hostel on time, and made my way through the Underground. And of course, there were a few delays on the line, like there had been throughout my stay. So I didn’t get to the airport until 7:15. Then I found out, after 20 minutes of waiting in the check-in line, that I was at the completely wrong terminal. My flight was leaving from Terminal 1, and I was at 4. Just my luck right? I ran, yes literally ran, with my suitcases rolling behind me, to the correct terminal. I finally made it to the check in counter at 7:47. And what did they tell me? ‘You’re late.’ Well no shit Sherlock, but they wouldn’t let me check in. I had to be there 45 minutes before the flight, and I was late. 

So, I had to change my flight, which was a feat in and of itself, and back to Terminal 4 I went. Of course, It was now 8:40, and my new flight left at 4pm. Netflix time anyone? I actually ended up taking a bit of a nap, and then about 1, I was able to check in for my flight. Thank god there was actually no one else in the check in line, being so early, so I was able to walk right up and get everything sorted. Made it through all the security checkpoints with no further hassle. Which was good, as I still felt like curling into a ball and getting wasted from the morning disaster. 

I did find a chair in one of the coffee shops in the terminal area, and got comfy for the 5 hour wait that I would have to endure. I put my headphones in, and put on some music, intending to get a few hours of sleep. It wasn’t but a few minutes later that I felt someone brush pasts me to get to an empty chair. I heard shuffling, and rustling of papers, then the mystery person talking on the phone. Because of my slightly unconscious state, and the music continuing to play, I didn’t catch much. But what I did catch was amazing. His voice I mean to say. I could have cared less what he was actually saying. His voice was the equivalent of melted dark chocolate running over...something else that was tasty. Don’t judge me, I am half asleep. 

I sucumbed completely to sleep, with the sounds of violin concertos in my ears until my alarm went off. I grudgingly got up, packed up the few items I had pulled out, and made my way to the security checkpoints. I got through security just fine, and. ow I still had two hours before I could board the plane. Which meant that in a busy airport, they did not know what gate the plane would board at. Fantastic. According to my ticket, I still had 2.5 hours before I could even think about boarding, so I elected that it was once again, nap time. Except this time I neglected to set my alarm. 

A bit later, I awoke with a start and looked at my watch. It was 3:20, and my flight was to board at 3:30. And I still didn’t know what gate I was supposed to be at. “Shit!” I said probably a bit too loudly for the children sitting near. I grabbed my bags, and ran to the departures board. I found my flight and the gate number. Looking around for the directional signs, I noted that my gate was at the far end of the airport. And it was now 3:25. Screaming internally, I began running. Not fast walking, not jogging, running. Pulling a suitcase behind me, and a shoulder bag hanging on me. I ran over a few toes of people, bumped into a good number of others, and almost ran right into a few others. I called out my apologies, and finally made it to the gate. I handed them my boarding pass, and made it on the plane. Just in time. I made my way to the back of the plane, where all the poor folks sit in their tiny cramped seats. I stowed my small suitcase, and began looking at the seat numbers. Mine was 34B. Right in the middle of a row of three. Wonderful. I hate being sandwiched in the middle. I went down the aisle. 31, 32, 33, Tom Hiddleston...Wait just one second. I mentally put on the brakes and backed up. 

31, 32, 33, Tom Hiddleston. Tom, or someone that looked very much like him, was sitting in 34C. The isle seat in the same row I was supposed to be in. I wasn’t sure if I should be excited or terrified that I would be sitting next to him for the next 10 hours of my life. I took a deep breath. I could do this. It wasn’t like he was my main celebrity crush or anything. What I wondered, was why he was in Economy, instead of up front in first class! At least then he would have room for those long legs that were currently stretched out in the aisle. Keep calm and don’t embarrass yourself. I walked over to my aisle, and said. “Umm..I am in seat B.” 

“Pardon me, darling!” He got up and moved aside so I could slide into the small space. 

I sat down, and got as comfy as possible and tried not to go into fangirl mode. He turned towards me and held out his hand. “Hello. My name is Thomas, or Tom. Whichever you prefer. I like to at least introduce myself to people I will be sitting next to on long flights. Seems to break up the awkward tension a bit.” He grinned at me. I shook his hand. “Mine is Nicole.” I said quietly. I tucked my hair behind my ear, and pulled out my book I had packed. It was the Goblet of Fire from the Harry Potter series. I had read it several times, but it was one of my favourite ones. “That is a fantastic book!” Tom said excitedly. “Looks like it has had much love in its lifetime.” I smiled. “I have had it since I was about 12. And have read it through many times.”  
Tom nodded. “The mark of a good story is how often it lures readers back in for another go round.” I laughed, and he looked surprised. “It is true what they say about you. You are very philosophical.” I realized the information I had just given away. I looked at him, and his face looked serious, but his eyes told me a different story. “You already knew who I was, didn’t you?” I blushed and nodded. He laughed. “I guess I am still getting used to the whole ‘most people know your name before introductions’ thing.” 

The flight crew interrupted our conversation with their brief announcements. “So, I am very curious. Why are you of all people, sitting back here with all the poor people?” He laughed. “Well I was up there all comfy and ready for the flight, when the attendant came through asking if anyone was willing to move to Economy as a lady had just broken her leg and had asked to be moved to a larger seat so she could prop up her foot. So of course, I volunteered. And here I am!”

We talked for a bit more, and he even held my hand from take off until we were up in the air enough where you didn’t feel the pull of gravity quite so much. I was reluctant to let go, but I knew I had to for decorum sake. We ate, we talked, we watched a couple in flight movies. He must have noticed that I was getting a bit sleepy, still being used to the London timezone. “Do you want to lay on my shoulder and take a bit of a nap, darling?”  
I looked at him a bit startled. “Oh no. I couldn’t..”  
“Oh please, I insist. It is the least I could do for you, having taken up most of your leg room as it is.” He was right. The whole time, his knee had been taking over half of the already small space, but I honestly didn’t mind. But if the gentleman insisted...  
“Alright. But you have to promise to wake me up if I start snoring. Or worse. Drooling.”  
He laughed. “I do so solemnly swear to do so.”


End file.
